


Two of a kind: Goro Akechi x reader

by MaltedMalk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, POV First Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Smut, Teen Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaltedMalk/pseuds/MaltedMalk
Summary: (This is a fanfic I'm writing simply for self-indulgence, nothing more. I'd be surprised if anyone actually read this lmao. This is also my first ACTUAL fanfic, so prepare for some weird shit)Y/N , a 2rd year at Shujin Academy lives a plain, ordinary life at school; no friends, just a solitary lifestyle. That is until she joins a band of rebels who fight in the name of justice, and meets a young boy known as the second coming of the detective prince. Little did she know how much her life would change....---------Warnings!---------- There will most likely be smut/lemons/NSFW stuff in here, so do be prepared to skip those if you don't like reading them- Lots of vulgar shit and swearing- Possible Persona 5 royal spoilers, so ill put spoilers in the title if they include them.- This is an self-indulgence thing, I really need akechi fanfictions , and since this is my first one try not to expect too much out of it  :D- Pancakes.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

> " Secure the target! She's getting away!" A voice commanded loudly.
> 
> " What about the others?" Another voice hesitantly stammered.
> 
> " Nevermind them for now, secure the target before she escapes!"
> 
> I began to quicken my pace, managing to somehow gracefully outmanoeuvre the two men in black who were hot on my trail. This mission was a failure; I was alone, it was every man for themselves now at this point. Everyone in the casino had their eyes on me and my teammates, all squabbling like a bunch of frightened pigeons. It was actually kind of amusing. It was all fun and games till hundreds of burly security guards came after us, shadows included. This was definitely NOT my day..
> 
> I continued to dash past machine slots and various card rooms, breathing heavily as my body began to get sluggish. It was thanks to the adrenaline from all this chasing action that kept me going.
> 
> " H-hey! Magpie? Magpie can you hear me?!" A voice rang worriedly through the telecom, slightly static and crackly.
> 
> " Yeah, I read you loud and clear Oracle! Is everything ok on everyone's end?" I huffed, as I weaved around a sudden gunshot. Close one.
> 
> "Well, u-umm.. yes, but not exactly!" the voice confirmed. " You're about to reach a dead end and it doesn't look like there is a way out! At this rate you'll be forced to fight!"
> 
> "Shit," I thought. A 'dead end' was notthe words I wanted to hear. Fighting was an option, but I'm here outnumbered two to one, even with my special power, beating them wouldn't be easy, especially since they had backup.
> 
> " When will I reach the dead end?" I pant.
> 
> " Right now! Like, right RIGHT now!"
> 
> The moment those words were mentioned,I found myself at a pause. In the way of freedom was a stone wall looking down on me. No windows to climb out of either. Things began to seem bleak, as the seemingly cool exterior that was around me was now gone. Anxiety had already taken hold of me quicker than the guards who had finally caught up, blocking all possible exits.
> 
> "Tch, we have you surrounded now scum!" One said, a sneer growing on his face.
> 
> " Requesting backup, we have one surrounded now. I repeat, we have one surrounded now."
> 
> Sweat slowly dripped down my face as I stammered into the telecom ,"Is-s anyone in range of me? I could really use some back up right now!" Nothing. The only reply I received was the crackly noise of the static. Holy crap, did they cut off our communications!? No, thats.. that's impossible! I thought as the guards slowly moved in for the
> 
> kill. Oracle wouldn't allow a breach in communications like this.. maybe I'm just out of range. Yeah, t-thats gotta be it.. I mumbled as I came to a conclusion. In a situation like this, the only option now was to fight your way out, even if it meant drawing blood. I pulled out my sliver naginata, battle stance ready. It's do or die time, I told myself.
> 
> " So the little lady brought out her weapon.. shame you'll never use it, scum! I'll beat shit out of pests like you!" The sneering guard yelled adamantly as he charged in to attack.
> 
> I braced for impact, using the naginata to shield my body. My eyes wereshut as my whole body anxiously tensed up. But I never felt a fist go through my gut. In fact, I felt no pain at all. What the hell..? My eyes quickly flickered open, curiosity piped to see what happened.
> 
> The moment my eyes opened, they were met with his piercing auburn ones. No doubt about it was the familiar crow-masked ally I knew and loved. He had come over to my rescue, deflecting the overly-confident guard's attack. The smirk of his face was wiped off. By then, the other guard was lying lifeless on the ground.
> 
> " Need my help, Magpie?" The boy asked politely, a hint of mischief in his voice.
> 
> " D-dammit, you could've come sooner Crow!" I stutter. Man, it sure was a relief to see someone who wasn't trying to kill me.
> 
> "My apologies, I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. But you seem to be in one piece, and that's what matters right now." He replied. "Now, to deal with the matter at hand. How about we give them a taste of revenge?" He drew his sapphire sabre out, positioning it with the guard before him.
> 
> I looked at him briefly, before the corners of my lips lifted to form a smirk.
> 
> " You bet I'm in!" I respond cheerfully, once again clutching mynaginata in hand, battle ready. This time I wasn't scared anymore, I had the assurance of a teammate this time.
> 
> "Sh-shit! I....I uhhhhh..." the guard nervously stammered as he froze in fear. His cocky smirk disappeared, replaced with a nervous one instead. "I'm.. I'm outta here!" He lifted himself up, and scurried away like a mouse, whimpering as sweat furiously raced down his face. He even left his partner behind. It was pretty pathetic.
> 
> "Hmph, he wasn't even worth fighting. And I was getting ready to use my power.." Crow pouted slightly, putting his sabre into its scabbard. I quickly did the same, tucking away the naginata.
> 
> " Wouldn't be a fair fight if you did now, would it?" I chuckled jokingly.
> 
> " Haha, I suppose you have a point. The same goes for you too." He chortled with a snarky smile on his face. Was that really true though?
> 
> "Now then, let's get moving. The others are waiting for us, and if we stay here any longer, more guards will arrive." He said, gently clasping his gloved hand around mine.A flush of red made its way onto my face. Dammit, I already said not to do stuff like this on missions! Gosh, so annoying. At least I had my mask to slightly obscure my tomato looking face. "A-alright, let's get going then!"
> 
> He nodded, and webegan to get on the move again. I could've sworn I heard light chuckling coming from him as we dashed down the corridors, but I guess it was just me.
> 
> Eventually, we reached the main area of the casino. My breathing was a lot.. heavier than usual. All the chasing had exhausted my fuel. Running was never really a problem until now. I couldn't let him see me falter like this.
> 
> " Hey, are you doing alright?" Crow asked. He had a look of concern present on his face.
> 
> " Y-yeah. I'm good. Don't worry about it." I reassured him, catching up on my breathing once more.
> 
> But of course I wasn't okay. A mission as risky as this one shook me down to my core just thinking about it.
> 
> "...Right. Well, I'm afraid we will have to part ways here. The guard numbers only seem to be increasing, so it's safer if we split up. We will be harder to catch."
> 
> Splitting up? Again? The idea of splitting up a third time, this made me worry even more. But isn't like I had a say in the matter. He seemed to notice my sudden discomfort, so I tried to brush it off before he could even speak.
> 
> " O-oh, ok. I'm fine with that. I guess i'll see you on the other side?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood,successfully scaring away the tense atmosphere.
> 
> " Haha. Yes, I guarantee I'll see you on the other side." He merrily laughed at my joke. Something about his laugh always puts a smile on my face. It made me feel at ease. I nod, and begin to walk towards a different path, till I felt him gently grab my arm. Before I could ask why, he pulled me into a sudden but warm embrace.
> 
> "Magpie."
> 
> " Just promise me you'll be more careful next time, okay?" He mumbled as he rested his head on the top of my own.
> 
> " Because I won't always be around to save you, you know."
> 
> I paused for a bit, lifting up my mask so I could quietly nuzzle into his chest, taking in his distinct, pleasant scent. I felt safe in his arms. Why'd he have to go and hug me like this? It only made me even more reluctant to split up.
> 
> "Ok, I promise, but you gotta stop hugging me at the wrong times! I don't really split up.." I proclaim, nuzzling further to hide the blush on my face.
> 
> He let out a low laugh. " I'm sorry, it's a frequent habit of mine. It's hard not to resist someone as-"
> 
> A door a couple metres from us burst open, and a wave of guards came crashing in. Luckily, we were both in the shadows, but it wouldn't be long before we were discovered.
> 
> Crow released me from his grasp, and we both quietly nodded at each other and went about our separate ways. These hallways are endless, I thought to myself. Eventually, I managed to find a vent in the hallway by the main area, and crawled through it. It was cramped and smelt like sweat. Blehh. Thankfully, It didn't last. I finally made it to the outside of the casino at last.
> 
> I took a deep breath, Relishing the cool, airy taste of freedom. Felt good to be put out that hellhole. Time to head to the meetup spot Oracle had told me to head to. Crow is probably already there. He must be wondering where I am right now, being the typical worry wart he is.
> 
> Just as I bolted for the meetup spot, ahelicopter shone its bright light on me, revealing a massive group of armoured police and guards surrounding the entirety of the area. A look of terror made its way on my face, as panic began to take over my body. Fear took complete control of me as I desperately looked for an exit. No exit in sight.
> 
> "WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. DO NOT TRY TO RESIST." A blaring voice from the helicopter above yelled.
> 
> Shit, this is just great. I've lost contact with everyone, crow is most likely far away by now..
> 
> More and more sweat raced down your face. Maybe it was right for him to worry after all.
> 
> Fear finally took the reins as my legs acted out on their own as I frantically tried to run back into the vent I emerged from. It was even within arms reach until two guards tackled me onto the ground, the weight almost crushing my bones. I winced in pain, flailing around hopelessly like a fish as the guards pinned me down to put handcuffs around my hands. Once the handcuffs were chained around my hands, I knew it was pointless to resist anymore. I wasn't going to see my teammates, nor was I going to see crow on the other side. So much for the joke. A guard with glasses and a frizzy goatee looking down on me, sneering. I knew he was adamant about capturing a 'criminal', but he seemed too happy. Something seemed off.
> 
> "Tch, two in one day," he gloated. " Did he really have to request this many forces for shit like this.."
> 
> Two in one day? What does he mean by that? He noticed the look of confusion on my face, making the arrogant smile plastered onto his face grow bigger.
> 
> "Ah, so you must not know the gist of this, huh? You and your teammates were sold out. I'll leave the rest of the figuring out to you."
> 
> Sold..out? Hearing those two words sent shivers down my spine. Who would do such a thing, and why? Was there really a traitor amongst your numbers? And two in one day.. "Wait, don't tell me.." I gasped as you realised who he was talking about, the other person who was captured.
> 
> Before I even had a chance to speak, I felt a sharp pain in my head as one of the guards, now off my bruised back, knocked me unconscious. As I slipped into darkness, thoughts about the words crow said before he left drifted into my head. "Just promise me you'll be more careful next time, okay? Because I won't always be around to save you, you know." His words echoed in my mind.
> 
> "Dammit, so much for keeping my promise.." I weakly gasped as I slipped into unconsciousness..


	2. And so it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry if it seemed like I abandoned this fic, I just had alot of important things irl I had to sort out first. Summer holiday has just started for me, so ill have more time on my hands to get writing!  
> Hope you enjoy it

* * *

The subway car was more jam packed with people than usual today, and it didn’t help that one or two upperclassmen from my school were sneakily trying to grope around my frilled skirt with their sweaty hands. Filthy bastards, it didn’t help make me feel better as I felt pairs of eyes burn into my skull. It would be better to just wait for the next train, but with school on the verge of starting, I had no other choice.

“ Aoyama-Itchome. This is Aoyama-Itchome.” A voice droned from the speakers, the train coming to a pause. Finally, getting off this crowded train. People made their way out to where they had to go when the train doors opened. Just as I put my foot out, a man pushed me out of the way, getting out first. All sorts of books exploded out of my bag, plus my face meeting the ground with a thump. The hell? Why do adults have to be such assholes on the commute? He didn’t even bat an eye at me, too busy on the phone to care. Students who were on the same train didn’t help either, most just giggling at my clumsiness or glancing. In the end I was left alone to clean up my own messes. “Hey, you okay? You don’t look particularly comfortable down there.” An unfamiliar voice asked. My eyes met with a tall shujin student, with frizzy, black hair that stuck out like a bush, wide, alluring grey eyes covered by glasses, like me. “I’m fine, thanks for asking.” I sighed, continuing to pick up all my books. To my surprise, he knelt down to help me recover the fallen books.

Within seconds, he retrieved the rest of the books on the ground. “ I can’t just leave you on your own, so here.” He slid them into my once empty bag. Did someone from my school really just talk to me, let alone approach me? Come to think of it, I haven’t seen him before.. His smiling eyes and broad grin brought me back to reality. “ Thanks a bunch! You just saved me lots of time!” “ No problem, no problem at all!” He brushed it aside. “ I just hate it when people ignore others in ne-“ he was interrupted as he already realised I had gotten up off my feet and left. I couldn’t risk getting too close to him. The guy was unrecognisable,and could’ve just done that to make fun of me. Above all that, first period was upon its starting time. It's best I get there as soon as possible..

🥞—————————— 🥞

As class went on, it seemed like the day got slower and sluggish. Time itself seemed to be bored by Ms Kawakami’s endless lectures. While twiddling my pencil in between my fingers, A chair sat empty in front of me. Was I so busy doing nothing I didn’t notice? “ Alright class, It’s time to welcome a new student who will be joining us today.” Ms Kawakami announced. As soon as I looked up to see what she was talking about, the door swung open, voices from the students fell silent. I couldn’t believe who it was. The same frizzy, black haired student from the morning entered the classroom. This guy is in the same class as me? Then again, A week ago rumors made their way around school about a transfer student. However the rumors spoke of him being a bloodthirsty delinquent with knives in his pockets. But he didn’t seem like the type of stab you or hold you at gunpoint…

“This is Ren Amamiya, he will be joining this class for a year.” Ms Kawakami explained. “Would you like to introduce yourself, Amamiya-kun?”  
“Oh, yes. Hello, my name is Ren Amamiya. Nice to meet you.” He said. His warm greeting was met with unwelcoming silence and cold, judging glares.

“Okay… anyway, your seat is, hmmm… over there, in-front of y/n-san. You probably don’t have text books for the moment, so share with her.” She ordered. Amamiya nodded. He paced towards his assigned seat, giving me a soft smile before sitting down. Despite all the nasty rumors, he didn’t seem so bad. Perhaps class won't be so boring after all.

After a long day of lectures and lessons, school finally came to an end.

“ How come you ran away from me this morning? Did.. those rumors get to you?” He asked as we both walked towards the exit. “ Oh! It's just, I didn’t recognise you and I freaked out.. I’m not used to people helping me out, let alone talk to me.”

“I see. Well, glad we’re getting along so far.” Amamiya seemed so nice, compared to the typical shujin students here. Only question is, would he want to be acquaintances, maybe even friends? My heart thumped hard in my chest, sending shivers down my body. I had to do it, I had to ask him. “Hey, Amamiya-kun, do you want to be fri-“

“Friends? Sure! I was actually meaning to ask you the same thing.” He interjected, as if reading my mind. Taken aback by his sudden comment, I looked up at him in disbelief. He chuckled. “What, you thought I would say no? Why should I? You seem nice so I don’t see why anyone wouldn’t talk to you.” I sighed, relieved that he didn’t say no.

“Thanks Amamiya-kun!”

“It’s cool, you can call me Ren, as long as I get to call you y/n.” I nodded as he smiled at me again, making me feel warm inside. It felt nice having a friend. Upon reaching the school entrance, we were greeted by a blond headed boy with a large grin on his face. I didn’t recognise him, until he spoke. “ Yo what’s bonkin? Thought I’d catch you here!” He exclaimed. “Oh uhhh wait.. who are you again?” It took a moment to realise he was talking about me. “That’s y/n l/n, we’re in the same class together. Shouldn’t you know her, Ryuji? You’ve been here longer than me.”

Ryuji. Ryuji Sakamoto! So that’s the vulgar former track team member who was kicked out, huh? He let out a long groan, scratching his head.

“We ain't in the same class, so of course I wouldn’t have noticed her.. but hey, now that you mention it, she’s pretty cute.” A light pink blush began to form on my face upon making that comment.

“Cut that out. T-that’s not true!” This only made him burst into laughter, embarrassing me further. Ren let out a quiet chuckle too. “Okay! That’s enough laughing.”

Ryuji swiped away a tear before putting on a more serious face. “Alright, alright. Me and this guy got something big to discuss anyway, don’t we? He glanced at Ren. He stared blankly back before realising what Ryuji meant. “Oh yeah, that’s right! Sorry y/n, but it’s a private discussion between us men. You’re going to have to le-“

“Leave, right? It’s fine, I’ve got somewhere I need to be anyway. You guys take care, alright?” Although was it really okay? I thought Ren looked worried for a moment, but his signature smile lighted up his face again. “ You take care too, see you tomorrow!” I returned the smile, then made my way to the station.  
  


🥞 —————————— 🥞

The station was even more overcrowded than it usual is. The delay caused by the accident that happened this morning. When I think about it, it was like something out of a horror movie. Several casualties and many left injured, and on top of that, mental shutdowns. Turning psychotic and having facing the risk of certain death is an unnerving thought. I don’t want to imagine something like that happening to anyone at our school, or either me.. Then suddenly, being lost in thought I bumped into a young man who had his eyes glued to his phone. The briefcase he was holding in his free hand fell to ground on impact. Thankfully, the contents inside hadn’t spewed. “Oh jeez, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry! I should have paid more attention to where I was going..” I quickly apologised, kneeling down to retrieve the fallen case. “That’s quite alright. I suppose we’re both at fault for not paying attention.” A soft, alluring voice reassured me. I stood up to face him, our eyes meeting in the process. His gaze was just as gentle as his voice. The sound of rushing wind from the train I was waiting for brought me back to reality again. I quickly thrusted the case in his hands realising I would miss my train if I continued to lose myself in his striking auburn eyes.

“S-sorry, but I’ve got to go!” I blabbed incoherently before hauling myself onto the train behind me without a thought. As the train started moving, I noticed the boy waving and smiling at me. “What an intriguing girl..”


End file.
